


Cure for the Itch

by RuinNine



Series: Cinema Verse [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Half-AU, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consoling has finally topped the to do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the last part for now, to celebrate the final day of my holidays. Tomorrow, I'm gonna head home and then the usual madness will start again. But I'm sure there'll be a new part someday. Till then, I want to thank everyone who's been reading and commenting: you make my day! May you all stay healthy and creative! :)
> 
> I blow the lovely lumaste a big kiss for once again betareading this for me. Thank you lots, darling! <3

— † —

 

 

“Yes...?”

 

“Mr. Torres?”

 

“Yeah?” He rubbed at his eyes and squinted at his phone. 9:10pm. Damn. He felt like he'd just closed his eyes. “What is it?”

 

“I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but there are some journalists down here who would like to talk to you.”

 

He almost groaned out loud. Of course. The vultures. “Please tell them I'm not going to give any interviews. And would you be so kind and turn everyone away who's asking for me? Even if they claim to know me.” Yes, he'd already learned his lessons.

 

“Of course, Mr. Torres.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He'd just put down the receiver when the door to his bedroom opened and Adelina appeared, exhausted but hopeful. “Did Dad just call?”

 

“No, darling, I'm sorry.” He opened his arms when her face crumbled with disappointment and Adelina immediately jumped up onto the bed and into his embrace. “Just the reception lady. Some reporters wanted to talk to me about his match.”

 

“It was so awful.”

 

He sighed and pulled her closer as she buried her face in his shoulder. “Yeah, that it was.”

 

Despite a serious case of jetlag pulling at them, they had watched the game against Chile on TV, and with every second that ticked by, Fernando had felt sicker while Adelina had become quieter and quieter in his lap, fighting sleep and distress alike. It had been painful to watch, and when it finally ended, with Spain's hopes of defending the title buried on top of being eliminated in the group stage, Fernando had immediately sent his husband a message with an order to call as soon as possible. So far, he had received nothing in return.

 

“How did they even find us?”

 

It took Fernando a moment to realize who Adelina was talking about. “The reporters?”

 

“Hm hm...”

 

“Beats me.” He really didn't know. Taxi drivers, receptionists, chamber maids... it didn't matter who'd told on them. Someone always did. To say he had preferred his old life, hiding in Sergio's house like a criminal, would be a blatant lie. But with the World Cup hype immediately following the Champions League meltdown, it had been four impossibly exhausting weeks as the football frenzy – and with it the interest in Sergio Ramos and his newly discovered husband – never got the chance to die down. They had hosted a single press conference right after _La Décima_ and made it clear that it would be the only one. That didn't mean the press got the hint, though, and in the end, they had to hire a security firm to protect the cinema and Anna's daily school trips from journalists and sensation-seekers alike.

 

However, to say it was all struggle and torment would be a lie, too. They had received way more letters of support than hate mail from all over the world, from people working in the football circus and also from those outside of it, and Sergio was even keeping in touch with a few not yet openly gay players that were seeking his advice. The big lynching Fernando had feared had failed to happen so far, and he hoped it would stay that way once the planet had recovered from the World Cup madness and the league routine would start again. To be honest, he _was_ scared Sergio might have to face an ugly encounter on the pitch or two as well as a fair share of taunting, but his husband had assured him that he'd be able to deal with it. His husband and his thick head...

 

“How about I try again to call Sese?”

 

Adelina quickly sat up, the fatigue forgotten at once. “Or we could just go over! Do you think they're back already?”

 

Fernando sighed. They'd had this discussion before. “You know we can't visit him at training. They don't want their players getting distracted. Maybe he can come over tomorrow for a few hours.”

 

With a pout firmly in place, she picked at the bed sheet. “Yeah, I know... it's a stupid rule.”

 

“It makes sense, though. If he saw you now after a month of being apart, he'd forget all about training and the World Cup.”

 

She tried to maintain the pout, but he could see a grin tugging at her mouth. “Okay. Can I call?”

 

“Sure. Here.” He had to smile as he watched her stab the screen with her tiny fingers, but when she put the phone down again after a minute, it faded again. “Voice mail?”

 

Adelina nodded and rubbed her eyes as frustration was added to exhaustion and she had to fight a sudden onslaught of tears. “Why doesn't he want to talk to us? It's not fair to shut us out!”

 

He reached out and caressed her cheek to calm her down. “Then call him again and tell him that.”

 

With a jerky nod and an expression of determination on her face that, in a strange but also amazing way, reminded Fernando of Sergio, she dialled again and waited for voice mail to start up. “Dad! I know you're sad, and I know we've come over to see you play in the last sixteen. But we can just as well watch you play against Austria and then go home. We won't love you any less. We missed you and if you missed us too, you'll call back and stop Fer from looking so sad and lonely, okay?”

 

Fernando couldn't help but smile at the last bit. “Thanks, darling.”

 

Adelina threw the phone down onto the bed with a huff and then snuggled back into his arms. “Anytime.”

 

“And it's Australia.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

When he woke up again about an hour later, with a start and a weird feeling of something not being right in his stomach, Adelina was gone. He checked his phone for messages, but apart from a few texts from family members that asked about Sergio, there was nothing new – at least nothing he was looking for.

 

“Dammit, Sese...”

 

He turned over onto his other side and tried to go to sleep again, but the strange feeling in his gut stayed, and eventually restlessness set in and forced him out of bed. He padded over to Adelina's room and found her sleeping soundly, sprawled all over her bed. For a moment, he hovered in the doorway, watching her breathe deeply and peacefully, and he couldn't help but wonder how his and Sergio's decisions might affect her life. She had been thrust into an entirely different and new world, with sudden fame and fortune, more relatives than was healthy and the socially dubious concept of two fathers.

 

And yet, she had not once complained about the roller coaster her life had become. Instead, she had taken everything in stride, including attacks on her now famous family, as a boy from another form group could attest. Even though the talk with his parents had been anything but pretty, Fernando couldn't help but feel an immense amount of affection for his daughter for taking her membership of this family so seriously.

 

As if she'd read his thoughts, Adelina smiled in her sleep and turned over, kicking her covers over the edge of the bed. Fernando unconsciously returned the smile, and he'd just taken a step forward to pick them up when there was a loud knock on the door. Fernando froze as many different thoughts assaulted him – who might that be, should he open the door, should he call security. Adelina didn't even twitch, but with his nerves already wearing thin and his patience with unwanted intruders grown very short over the past few weeks, anger won out.

 

“I swear, if it's one of those scavengers...,” he groused to himself as he stomped over to the door. He pulled it open without checking who it was, the insult already on his tongue, but then he abruptly stopped short.

 

The man on the other side of the door didn't look like a journalist. Even with the baseball cap on his head and sunglasses on, he looked suspiciously like his husband. “Sergio...?”

 

Sergio glanced down the corridor and shrugged. “Can I come in?”

 

His voice was low and exhausted and Fernando took a moment to step back and make way for him to enter. “What are you doing here? Why didn't you reply and tell me you'd come over?”

 

“Shut off my phone. Too many messages, too many calls. And Vicente gave us a day off tomorrow, to lick our wounds in peace.” Sergio closed the door behind him and pulled off his hood and the sunglasses. “Does that answer your questions?”

 

Fernando winced at his slightly aggressive tone. It was no wonder after today and he should know better. “I'm sorry.”

 

He raised his hands to caress Sergio's tense shoulders, moving slowly and deliberately. His husband reminded him of a wounded animal, holding still in one moment and striking out the next. Sergio closed his eyes and exhaled in a rush, and then he finally stepped forward, falling readily into Fernando's embrace. His hold was so tight it almost hurt, but Fernando didn't complain. He only kept on caressing his lover's neck and his hair and pressing little kisses to his jawline.

 

A few minutes passed before Sergio's hold loosened again and Fernando took it as a good sign. “How about you take a shower and then we'll head to bed?”

 

Sergio only shook his head and pulled back to look him in the eye, and Fernando felt his breath catch. His eyes were dark and stormy and the hunger in his gaze left no room for questions as his hands began to wander up and down Fernando's back, tracing his spine through his thin sleeping shirt. “I missed you, too.” His voice was deep and hoarse, and his hands finally settled on Fernando's waist, pulling him forward into his body. “I missed you so much.”

 

Fernando took a breath to reply, but he didn't make it before Sergio found his mouth and gave him a kiss that made his knees go weak and his fingers clutch at Sergio's sweat-soaked shirt. But even though his unusually aggressive advances turned him on to no end, his brain was still active enough to provide him with a disturbing thought.

 

“Wait! Lina-”

 

Sergio immediately took a step back. “She's awake?”

 

Fernando almost groaned at the loss of contact, but forced himself to answer instead. “No. But you can't pounce on me when she's sleeping next door!”

 

The predatory expression was immediately back in place, combined with a feral grin. “You said something about a shower, right? Well, lead the way.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

The next time Fernando woke, he was more reluctant to let go of slumber, as he could still remember what he had been dreaming about: Sergio's trembling fingers pulling on his clothes until nothing is left; Sergio's hot skin sliding against his beneath the water; Sergio's broken moans in his ear; the sobs he loses in his hair; the bruises he leaves over his hip bones.

 

A hand in his hair prevented him from slipping right back into sleep, though, and he sighed and nuzzled into the warm palm. All of a sudden, he also remembered how Sergio had slowly and gently pulled a towel across his exhausted body; how he had whispered apologies into his ear; how he had pressed open-mouthed kisses to the dark spots on his pale skin; how he had lulled him to sleep with his calm and steady heartbeat.

 

“I was afraid it had been a dream,” he murmured into the pillow.

 

Sergio chuckled softly and Fernando felt an immense surge of relief course through his body. It seemed like he had his husband back. Not that he didn't like the surprisingly dominant streak he had displayed a few hours earlier, but it had scared him too. He'd never seen his husband so serious and cold before, at least not towards him, and he was glad it had been short-lived. Intense sex or not, he preferred the quick-to-laugh and affectionate Sergio he had fallen in love with to the broken and angry man he had seen last night.

 

“No dream. I'm here.”

 

Fernando smiled and opened his eyes, only to come face to face with a fast asleep Adelina, nestled in between them. “Oh...?”

 

Sergio laughed quietly at his baffled expression. “Yeah. Probably got lonely, the little cuddle monster.” He pulled a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. “And don't you worry, we didn't wake her.”

 

“Oh God.” Fernando felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. “Sergio, don't-”

 

“Why would you worry, Fer? What did you do?”

 

Of course. He heaved a deep sigh as he looked down at Adelina's sleepy, but curious face. “I didn't do anything. _Your_ dad-”

 

“Nando!”

 

“-made such a mess-” of me. “-when he arrived I was worried he'd woken you up.”

 

Adelina turned around to her father. “Were you drunk?”

 

Sergio gaped at her while Fernando almost choked on his laughter. “Lina!”

 

“What? I've heard that people who have to cope with a bad situation often get drunk.”

 

“Sadly, I'm not allowed to get drunk on alcohol at the moment. But I allowed myself to get drunk on Fernando last night, and I'm pretty sure Vicente wouldn't mind anymore. It's too late anyway.”

 

Adelina pondered over that piece of information for a moment. “How can you get drunk on another person? You can't drink him.”

 

“Well...”

 

Fernando pulled the pillow over his head so he wouldn't hear the rest. “Jesus Christ...”

 

 

— † —

 

 

I couldn't resist... thank you lots for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the title from the Linkin Park song.


End file.
